La Luna
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: E mais uma vez eles, máscaras...e Veneza.


**Hallo. o/**

Há tempos que eu ando querendo escrever uma fic com nosso italiano gostosão. XD

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Lost Canvas veio da cabeça de Santa Shiori

**Música:** Luna

**Artista:** Alessandro Safina

* * *

**Sinopse: **E mais uma vez eles, máscaras...e Veneza.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul**

_(Só você pode ouvir a minha alma, só você pode ouvir a minha alma)_

**x-x-x**

**Luna, tu**

_(Lua, você)_**  
Quanti sono i canti che risuonano**

_(Quantos são os cantos que ressoam)_**  
Desideri che attraverso i secoli**

_(Desejos que atravessam os séculos)_**  
Ha soltanto il cielo per raggiungerti**

_(Marcaram o céu para chegar até você)_**  
Porto per poeti che non scrivono**

_(Porto para os poetas que não escrevem)_**  
E che il loro senno spesso perdono**

_(E que seguidamente perdem suas cabeças)_**  
Tu accogli i sospiri di chi spasima**

_(Você acolhe os suspiros de quem sofre por amor)_**  
E regali un sogno ad ogni anima**

_(E doa um sonho a cada alma)_**  
Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami**

_(Lua que me olha, agora me escute)_

Era realmente impressionante como - nem mesmo em sua merecidíssmas férias - Manigold de Câncer conseguia ter um minuto de sossego. Bastou ele por os pés na Itália para os problemas começarem. Uma cidadezinha no norte com terremoto, ressaca ao sul, bandoleiros no leste, disputas locais no oeste, loucuras papais no centro! _Caspita!_ Será que era assim tão difícil não arrumar incômodo? E a tão amada, idolatrada, salve e salve Atena sugeriu efusivamente (aka. mandou!) que ele intervisse de modo a garantir a paz sempre que possível. Aí fica a pergunta: será que ele, Manigold, tinha talento para São Francisco de Assis de modo a distribuir paz em seu caminho? Não. Pura e simplesmente não!

Depois de resolver as desventuras a seu alcance, o italiano se viu rumando em direção ao norte, até a Sereníssima **(1)**. Ah, sim, aquela cidade lhe oferecia o devido pagamento por seus esforços em meio às férias. Estaria ocorrendo o carnaval. As ruas estariam cheias, a bebida correria como a água dos canais e todos os pecados poderiam ser cometidos naqueles dias de abençoada lassidão. Não haveriam pessoas, apenas máscaras. Foram poucos os dias de viagem e ele optou por hospedar-se num hotel humilde no centro da cidade. Onde o turbilhão aconteceria.

A noite chegou e ele logo pôs sua fantasia. Uma longa capa preta, calças de mesma cor, uma surrada bota marrom e uma máscara de 'Médico da Peste' **(2)** branca e verde. A rua estava abafada e cheia, com o cheiro do vinho, a cor das roupas e o perfume das mulheres o deixando inebriado. A música parecia brotar das sacadas cheias de roupas, uma alegria quase louca tomara conta das pessoas e ele sentia a sensualidade correndo por cada ruela escura. Por seu lado, a Lua brilhava pálida e estéril no céu escuro e sem estrelas.

Sem perceber, seus passos sem rumo o levaram até a Ponte de Rialto e lá ele ficou, munido de uma bela garrafa de vinho e pensando onde ir em seguida. Contudo, qualquer divagação foi interrompida pela imagem que lhe estava diante dos olhos.

**Luna, tu**

_(Lua, você)_  
**Che conosci il tempo dell'eternità**

_(Que conhece o tempo da eternidade)_  
**E il sentiero stretto della verità**

_(E o caminho estreito da verdade)_  
**Fa più luce dentro questo Cuore mio**

_(Faça surgir mais luz dentro deste meu coração)_  
**Questo cuore d'uomo che non sa, non sa**

_(Esse coração de um homem que não sabe, não sabe)_

Vindo em sua direção, em uma gôndola escura, havia uma mulher. Se não fosse pela data, o vestido dela seria considerado imensamente indecente. Talvez por isto ele achasse aquela peça de vestuário tão incrível. Não havia mangas, apenas uns débeis cordõezinhos de miçangas douradas. Branco, dourado e prateado, feito num tecido brilhoso. Sem jó que o trajava era jovem. Os cabelos chegavam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, tinham um tom escuro que ele não conseguia distinguir e era bem liso, a pele era branca.

Seu rosto coberto por uma máscara semelhante à uma lua crescente, que deixava descobertas a bochecha direita e a boca. Ah..aquela boca o estava fazendo salivar. Carnuda, pintada de vermelho e decorada com um biquinho que estava quase fazendo com que ele se arremessasse nas águas frias para nadar até ela. A velocidade (quase ausente, diga-se de passagem) do transporte permitiu que ele se deleitasse naquela imagem por alguns minutos. De repente, ela olha para a ponte e o vê. Em segundos, o biquinho tentador dá lugar a um sorriso amplo e sedutor.

Ele congela e a gôndola passa sob a ponte e segue seu rumo. Após sair do transe, ele muda de lado e ainda insiste em acompanhar o trajeto daquele objeto. Mais uma vez, a passageira do transporte o surpreende. A gôndola encosta, ela sai e olha na direção do cavaleiro. Estendendo o braço direito e movendo as mãos, ela o chama. E sai correndo por uma das ruas escuras. Manigold corre da ponte, disposto a não perder aquela pessoa de vista. Seguiam os dois correndo na direção oposta à corrente de pessoas.

Os cabelos delas revoavam, o vestido dançava com o vento e ele lutava contra o ímpeto de aproveitar aquela imagem celestial ao invés de buscar a pessoa que o hipnotizara. A corrida deles os leva até a Piazza San Marco, mais cheia do que o esperado. As máscaras, tecidos e aromas fazem com que o Cavaleiro perca seu alvo de vista. Caspita! A lua estava alta no céu e servia de testemunha daquela perseguição sem motivo. Sua frustração o leva até o Palácio do Doge, onde ocorria uma festa da alta sociedade, a julgar pelo luxo absurdo das fantasias que portavam as pessoas que lá entravam.

Talvez uns momentos de distração em meio aos ricos o fizessem esquecer da frustração de ter perdido 'La Luna' de vista...

**Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore**

_(Que o amor pode esconder a dor)_  
**Come un fuoco ti può bruciare l'anima**

_(Como um fogo que pode queimar-lhe a alma)_

Lá dentro a música tocava alta, pessoas rodopiavam pelo salão. O vinho corria livre, as traições se multiplicavam por cada cômodo e fresta. Manigold sabia que o Carnaval se prestava somente àquilo - à escoar as restrições impostas e permitir que os demônios ocultos ganhassem espaço durante aqueles dias de desregramento. Logo, ele manteve a tradição ao tomar em seus braços uma beldade de pele de oliva e cheiro de alfazema e esconder-se com ela atrás de uma pilastra de mármore. A máscara dela cobria apenas a parte superior do rosto, a dele foi arrancada para que melhor acesso houvesse àquela boca máscula, pecaminosa e salteada de bebida. As pernas dela se prenderam à cintura dele, as mãos masculinas apertavam e sentiam o calor e maciez da pele feminina.

Ahh...coisa maravilhosa que era o Pecado! Tão libertador, tão excitante!

Em meio aos beijos tórridos ele viu algo absurdamente familiar. Uma máscara. Pavorosa, diga-se de passagem. Vermelha, olhos esbugalhados, dentes imensos, expressão demoníaca. O que diabos aquele objeto estaria fazendo ali? Em meio à decoração do Palácio do Doge? Não havia sido levado embora há anos?

Antes que ele pudesse teorizar mais sobre os motivos da presença daquele objeto bizarro, as luzes do ambiente se apagam. Um som de vidro sendo quebrado. Passos apressados. Coisas caindo. E uma sensação que apenas ele teve. Uma energia que fluíra discretamente e chamou por ele. Cosmo! De quem? Não lhe era totalmente desconhecido. Empregados esbaforidos reacendem as velas. Uma janela lateral quebrada, os vidros no chão. A máscara se fora! Gritos autoritários e guardas invadindo. Revistas começam e logo Manigold se manda. Ai do primeiro que tentasse revistá-lo! Iria perder a mão e - mais provavelmente- a vida.

A comoção dentro do Palácio acaba por chamar a atenção dos que transitavam pela praça e aquilo era mais do que conveniente para ela. 'La Luna' observava apoiada em uma parede e esperava pelo momento em que seu perseguidor apareceria. Qual não foi a surpresa dela em reconhecê-lo em cima da ponte? Tantos anos haviam se passado, mas ela tinha pouco tempo para esperar. E, como que conspirando a seu favor, o Destino fez com que ele surgisse em meio aos mascarados poucos segundos depois. Nossa, ele ainda era bonito. Será que seu amigo mais lindo ainda teria vindo também? Ela gostaria de falar com eles de novo, antes de ir embora.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela sorriu, repetindo o gesto que fizera ao sair da gôndola. Previsível que só, ele veio e se reiniciou a corrida, dessa vez por ruas mais vazias, o que faria com que ele logo a alcançasse. O que não seria de todo ruim, pois correr com aquela maldita bota de salto estava acabando com seus pés! Malditas fossem essas frescuras femininas, sério! Onde estava a praticidade daquilo? Mesmo sem olhar para trás, ela o sentia cada vez mais perto.

- _Dio Santo_, como você é lento! - gritou ela enquanto corriam pela Riva degli Schiavoni ao lado do Canal Grande.

- _Maledeta!_ - responde ele, agora incitado mais ainda pelo atrevimento daquela ladra. Ele sabia que a máscara estava com ela, o que queria era saber o por quê.

**Luna, tu**

_(Lua, você)_  
**Tu rischiari il cielo e la sua imensità**

_(Você que riscou o céu e sua imensidão)_  
**E ci mostri solo la metà che vuoi**

_(Nos mostra somente a metade que quer)_  
**Come poi facciamo quasi sempre noi**

_(Como quase sempre nós depois faremos)_  
**Angeli di creta che non volano**

_(Anjos de argila que não voam)_

**Anime di carta che s'incendiano**

_(Almas de papel que se incendeiam)_  
**Cuori come foglie che poi cadono**

_(Corações como folhas que depois caem)_  
**Sogni fatti d'aria che svaniscono**

_(Sonhos feitos de ar que desaparecem)_  
**Figli della terra e figli tuoi che sai**

_(Filho da terra e filho que sabe)_

Eles passam pela Calle Traghetto Vecchio, chegam na Calle Larga XXII Marzo, rumam pela Calle Ostreghe e param a perseguição no ancoradouro perto da Calle Gritti. Ela arfava e sorria, como se o esforço físico não significasse nada. Ele estava com o coração batendo rápido, mas não por um dispêndio físico e sim pela excitação da busca.

- Uma vez gata de rua, sempre gata de rua. - o italiano rompe o silêncio. - Não é, Gioca?

A jovem solta uma gargalhada deliciosa.

- Demorou pra lembrar, senhor Manigold de Câncer. - ela se aproxima um pouco. - O que fez a sua ficha cair?

- O cosmo. - esclarece o Cavaleiro. - O seu ainda é confuso e nada treinado.

- E você continua mal educado. - replica o jovem em um tom de desafio. - E onde está o senhor Albafica?

- O que tem ele?

- Vocês vieram juntos da última vez. - algo nela se frustra um pouquinho. - Queria vê-lo de novo?

- E por que? - ele ergue uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Ele é lindo. - responde Gioca com uma sinceridade tão livre que deixa o cavaleiro chocado e com uma ponta de desconforto...logo notado pela jovem, que não perde a oportunidade. - Talvez eu pudesse dançar com ele um pouco neste carnaval.

- Sonha, _ragazza_. Ele não se interessaria.

- Não do mesmo modo que você, não é? - um sorrisinho atrevido brota nos lábio dela, que se aproximam perigosamente dos dele. - Afinal, o senhor me admirou com tanta intensidade hoje cedo.

- Te admirei coisa nenhuma! - ele se afasta contra vontade. - Pensei que fosse uma mulher.

- E eu sou o que? - sério que ele havia dito aquilo? - Um poste?

- Uma moleca desaforada. - sorri o italiano como se tivesse vencido uma discussão. - _"Rebate essa, garota!"_

- Desaforada seria alguém que não faz nada de bom com a boca, correto? - uma idéia muito da interessante lhe veio e ela tira a máscara de lua.

- Sem dúvida.

- Nesse caso, não tem como eu ser uma desaforada, sabe por que? - ela chega mais perto.

- Não e nem quero! - mentira deslavada. - _"O que ela vai aprontar?"_ - ele já imaginava outra corrida pelas ruas.

- Pois sei fazer coisas ótimas com a minha boca!

E ela provou isto tomando a dele num beijo abrasador e que sugou quase todo o ar dos pulmões do cavaleiro. Poucos minutos depois, eles já estavam no quarto de hotel dele, perdidos entre carícias, gemidos e lençóis. Depois de algumas rodadas de um delicioso de descompromissado sexo, Gioca explicou que voltara a Itália por ter sido roubada. O nobre que dera a festa no Palácio do Doge havia roubado a Máscara em uma passagem rápida pela Ilha da Rainha Da Morte e isso forçou a jovem viajar até Veneza. As férias de Manigold se dividiram entre passeios, bebida e Gioca. Só que ninguém no Santuário saberia daquilo.

**Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore**

_(Que o amor pode esconder a dor)_

**Come un fuoco ti può bruciare l'amima**

_(Como um fogo que pode queimar-lhe a alma)_

**Ma è con l'amore che respira il nostro cuore**

_(Mas é com o amor que o nosso coração respira)_  
**E la forza che tutto muove e illumina! . . .**

_(É a força que tudo move e ilumina)_

Somente saberiam eles, Veneza e a Lua, testemunha onipresente daqueles encontros furtivos. Na verdade, talvez Albafica ficasse sabendo, pois Gioca jurou que talvez mandasse uma carta para ele só pra pedir uma visita.

Garota desgraçada!

**Fim**

* * *

**(1)** Sereníssima é um dos apelidos dados à República de Veneza.

**(2)** Essa é uma máscara famosa, costuma ser banca e tem o bico longo. Uma alusão às máscaras de proteção que o médicos da Idade Média usavam quando do contato com ambientes onde havia pessoas com a Peste.


End file.
